


Welcome to a New Age

by Purplemoon153



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Just short little Jazzalil drabble. Under 100 words.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Kudos: 17





	Welcome to a New Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinWritesChirps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/gifts).



Zazzalil woke up to the sounds of gentle snore coming from Jemilla. She smiled and turned over to face her wife. Jemilla looked so peaceful when she slept. Then again, that did make sense seeing as she was affectionately called “Peacemaker” by their tribe. Zazzalil let out a happy sigh before cuddling closer to her wife. She laid there, watching Jemilla breath until she eyes grew tired and she dozed off once more. She smiled as she dreamt of Jemilla and the many adventures that they would share in the future, just them being together.


End file.
